La verdad tras las cámaras
by Kyriuu Mangekyo
Summary: Un programa en el cual se presentan Shiyama Bat, Shiyama Kemsha y Gómez Alex para revelar la verdad de todo, y como presentador tendremos a David, su autor, este programa revelará la verdad de las vidas de los tres jóvenes... ¡Y mucho más!


**LA VERDAD TRAS LAS CÁMARAS**

**(One-Shot)**

En una sala llena de gente sentada en sus butacas y sillas, de color negro y mullidas todas, donde las luces alumbraban el centro de la sala, estaban en este tres personas que tenían un importante cometido, mostrarle al público la verdad sobre sus vidas, las cuales no eran lo que en la filmación de la película habían dado a entender.

¿Quiénes eran ellos?

¡Muchos os lo preguntaréis!

¡Ellos eran Shiyama Bat, Shiyama Kemsha y Gómez Alex!

Estaban sentados en sus sillas mirando al público como sus personajes solían hacerlo siempre en la película, Bat con su mirada de desprecio y orgullo y su sonrisa orgullosa y engreída, Kemsha con una mirada dulce y tierna sonrisa, y Alex con mirada seria y cálida y sonriendo con seguridad, los tres habían sido convocados por alguien que estaba a punto de aparecer por la puerta de aquella sala.

-¿Por qué hemos sido citados tan pronto?-preguntó impaciente Bat-Si me hace esperar más, juro que le mataré a golpes.

-No seas tan impaciente, hermano-le dijo Kemsha algo molesta mirándole a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, hermanita, pero yo quiero las cosas ya o no las quiero-respondió Bat a Kemsha con una sonrisa cálida y sincera, aquella que sólo a ella, su querida hermana pequeña, le dedicaba.

-Cálmate, Bat, David no es alguien que suela llegar tarde, seguro que tiene un buen motivo-dijo Alex a Bat con un tono algo molesto por su impaciencia y su insolencia.

Una puerta se abrió y entró cierto autor castaño por ella, caminó sonriendo hacia el escenario y se sentó delante de los tres actores adolescentes, ellos le miraron a su manera cada uno, este sólo les miró con satisfacción.

-¿Cómo estáis, Bat, Kemsha, Alex?-preguntó David saludando a los tres sonriente.

-Ahora que has llegado… Mejor-respondió Bat con mirada despectiva y sonrisa fría.

-Bien, ¿y tú?-le respondió Kemsha tiernamente.

-No me quejo-respondió David mirando un momento los pechos de Kemsha.

-¡Oye!-exclamó Kemsha un poco sonrojada.

-Si vuelves a mirarle los pechos a mi hermana te mataré sin piedad, nadie puede hacerlo-dijo Bat amenazando a David con la mirada.

-David, estoy algo fastidiado, pero lo olvidaré si no lo vuelves a hacer-dijo Alex con mirada de pocos amigos.

-Pervertido…-susurró Kemsha molesta y sonrojada.

-Lo siento mucho, Kemsha-dijo David sin arrepentimiento alguno.

-No te perdono-dijo Bat con recelo hacia el autor de la historia y director de la película.

-Ni yo, ya te golpearé luego-añadió Alex muy molesto.

-Alex, hermano, perdonadle, por favor-les suplicó Kemsha con una mirada suplicante y tierna.

-De acuerdo, pero porque tú lo dices, hermanita/Kemsha-respondieron Bat y Alex suspirando resignados para después ceder ante esa mirada que uno amaba y otro quería, Bat quería a Kemsha y Alex la amaba.

-En tal caso… Podemos comenzar-dijo David sonriendo muy confiado-Estáis aquí hoy para hablar sobre la filmación de ''Eternal Blood War'', la película más vista del dos mil once, y la cual ha gustado a todo el que la ha visto, es evidente que es gracias a mi pico de oro y mi mente brillante.

David rió ante eso muy convencido de sus palabras.

-No te creas tanto, David, tú sólo armaste la trama y los personajes, lo demás lo hicimos nosotros-le dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída y una mirada de desprecio.

-No está bien creerse por encima de los demás, David-le dijo algo molesta Kemsha.

-No eres nada modesto, ¿verdad?-añadió Alex seriamente.

-No, no lo soy, pero no necesito serlo-dijo David sin más-Como sea, sigamos, la trama fue muy retorcida, con eso garanticé que el público disfrutase de la película, y vosotros hicisteis ciertamente un papel fundamental, sin vosotros la película no hubiera sido posible, sois los personajes principales.

-Sí, supongo que el público tendrá preguntas, espero poderlas responder todas, porque soy Shiyama Bat, el actor más talentoso del mundo-dijo Bat riendo con orgullo.

-Estaré encantada de contestar a todas las preguntas de los aquí presentes-dijo Kemsha sonriendo con ternura.

-Pues habrá que hacerlo, de todos modos, mi personaje no fue fácil tampoco, siendo más que un personaje para mí, claro está-dijo Alex seria y cálidamente.

-Entonces escuchemos al público-dijo a continuación David girándose para mirar a su público directamente.

-¡Bat, Bat!-exclamaban las chicas con entusiasmo hacia el castaño-¡Guapo, guapo!.

-¡Kemsha, tía buena!-exclamaban los chicos como babosos, recibiendo todos miradas furtivas de Bat y Alex.

-¡Calmaos ya y preguntad de uno en uno!-exclamó David para calmar la situación y todos le hicieron caso.

Levantó un hombre rubio de ojos negro la mano.

-Perdona, Bat, pero… ¿Cómo fue la experiencia de interpretar a un posesivo hermano mayor que ama a su hermana pequeña?-le preguntó a Bat ese hombre-¿Y cómo fuiste capaz de besarla sin sentirte sucio, pudiendo grabar todas las escenas el camarógrafo?.

-Buena pregunta, dejemos a Shiyama Bat responderla-dijo David emocionado girándose para mirar a los ojos al castaño oji verde.

-Fue complicado, pero sólo tuve que exagerar mi cariño hacia mi hermana hasta el nivel de amor de pareja, y los besos eran de mentira, no significaron nada para mí, por ello no debería sentirme sucio, además, el Semimurciélago Shiyama Bat pudo expresar perfectamente lo que yo sentía hacia mi hermana, un deseo de protegerla y estar siempre a su lado para hacerla sonreír, incluso si a cambio debo alejarla de todos, pero no os hagáis ideas equivocadas, yo no soy partidario del incesto, aunque me da igual también-respondió con aires de superioridad Bat.

-¿Cómo pudiste actuar de hermana pequeña que deja que le toque su hermano mayor, Shiyama Kemsha?-preguntó otra persona del público, una mujer de unos 20 años y cabello teñido de azul esta vez.

-Fue una experiencia difícil, porque yo amo a Alex, y sabía que le daría celos, pero también porque sabía que iba a dejar a mi hermano besarme y manosearme, pero aún así pesé que era todo de mentira, e hice lo mismo que él con mis sentimientos, los exageré hasta ser una sumisa hermana pequeña que ama a su hermana mayor, y luego lo de los besos… Es porque él y yo habíamos acordado que un beso en la boca significaba ''te quiero mucho'', y no ''te amo''-respondió Kemsha tiernamente.

-La siguiente es para el cazador más guay de todos, Gómez Alex-dijo un niño de 10 años con una sonrisa divertida-¿Cómo pudiste fingir odiar a quien realmente ha sido tu mejor amigo desde los catorce años, y cómo pudiste fingir amar a Shiyama Kemsha?.

-Eso fue fácil, porque Bat y yo acordamos que nos trataríamos como enemigos en la película, pero en realidad ambos estábamos de acuerdo en trabajar juntos, de todas formas, lo segundo no fue una actuación, yo en verdad amo a Kemsha, y por eso hacer ese papel fue sencillo para mí, además, yo no tolero el incesto, a diferencia del Alex de la película, que cuando supo de la relación de Bat y Kemsha se calló y decidió aceptarlo, al menos lo aceptó al principio-respondió firmemente Alex, pero sonriendo también mientras tomaba la mano de Kemsha con ternura.

Kemsha sonrió radiantemente y aceptó su gesto con un leve sonrojo.

-Hay que hacer una aclaración a los qe ven hoy nuestro programa desde la televisión o desde internet, en el anterior hablamos de las vidas de los personajes, las cuales informaron de los que vieron la película y de los que ven siempre nuestro programa de la verdad oculta tras las cámaras, pero esa verdad era privada, esta es la verdad pública, de todas formas, para aquellos que se perdieron el programa anterior, explicaré las vidas reales de Bat, Kemsha y Alex-dijo David seriamente y comenzando a explicar.

Los tres se mantuvieron callados y David comenzó a hablar.

-Bat y Kemsha realmente quedaron huérfanos, por lo que fueron a un centro de acogida donde estuvieron metidos hasta los trece años, cuando Bat escapó y consiguió trabajo como periodista, de ese modo, consiguió una casa nueva a muy buen precio y sacó a su hermana Kemsha del orfanato, entonces Bat empezó a mantener a Kemsha y a pagarle los estudios hasta que a los catorce años, conocieron en el instituto La Dehesilla a Alex, quien a los dos años de conocer a Kemsha le pidió salir y ella dijo encantada que sí, al principio Bat se resistió, pero después tuvo que aceptarlo y le impuso a Alex una única condición, que cuidase bien de su linda hermana menor, que si le pasaba algo le mataría sin piedad-comenzó contando David con alegría y seriedad-Ahora la historia de Alex, Alex era un chico cuyos padres le pegaban, él fue duro de roer y nunca se rindió, por lo que consiguió doblegar a sus padres hasta el punto de obligarles a cambiar, de este modo él vivió más feliz, y cuando a los catorce años conoció a Kemsha, se enamoró de ella a primera vista, por esto mismo, estuvo dos años como su mejor amigo hasta que al final pudo pedirle para salir, pero claro, no fue casualidad que en aquel momento saltase el sobreprotector instinto de Bat de hermano mayor, y al principio se resistió, pero tras una pelea contra este, Kemsha convenció a Bat de que debía aceptar su noviazgo con Alex si la quería de verdad, y él lo hizo, después los tres fueron llamados para hacer la película ''Eternal Blood War'', y el resto ya lo sabéis.

-¡Increíble, son muy fuertes todos!-exclamó el público con asombro.

-Ahora, continúan las preguntas-dijo David sonriendo.

-¿Cómo hicisteis lo de los poderes especiales y las habilidades?-preguntó otra persona a los tres-Esta va a por los tres.

-Pues fue complicado, el cambio ocular fue cosa de usar lentillas y grabarlas para retransmitirlas en secuencia rápida, luego fue cuestión de hacer una imagen virtual de sangre y demás, con la cual pudimos crear el poder sanguíneo de Raze, es decir, mi poder como el Semimurciélago original-comenzó Bat orgulloso y engreído.

-A continuación tuvimos que aumentar os decibelios con sintetizadores desde el ordenador para que al gritar pareciesen ondas súper sónicas, las cuales fueron decoradas cuando fueron las de Raze y Kyrara, y lo del sonido en las balas fue una ilusión creada mediante altavoces de alta intensidad acopladas en los brazos de Alex y sintetizadores-continuó Kemsha tierna y alegremente.

-Y para terminar con esto, diré que las habilidades estaban basadas en prácticas a cámara lenta con tal perfección que a cámara rápida o súper veloz parecían naturales, incluso hicimos extremadamente frágiles algunos escenarios, como la cafetería de La Dehesilla cuando Bat y Alex se pelearon por ver quién era el número uno, u ordenadores de cartón o corcho, cuando Bat los levantó y me los lanzó en el recuerdo de la pelea contra él para hacerme más fuerte, todo eso fue mentira, pero… ¿A que estaba muy bien hecho?-concluyó Alex seria y cálidamente.

-¡Woooow!-exclamó emocionado el público.

-Y ahora… La última pregunta, y quizá la mejor de todas-dijo David mirando al público con un presentimiento.

-¿Qué opináis de vuestros personajes?-preguntó un joven curioso a los tres actores.

-Yo pienso, por supuesto, que Bat es un joven con poder, ambición y unas habilidades fuera de lo común, que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Kemsha, a la que tanto ama, y admiro esa faceta de su personalidad, también me identifico con él ,en una sola cosa, pero lo hago, en el instinto de proteger y hacer feliz a su hermana pequeña, incluso si tiene que hacer algo que no quiere, es, en resumen, un tipo ''cool'', un ganador, un tipo fuerte, no un débil que tiene compasión por otros, porque… Ganar es lo más importante, si no ganas eres basura, y ser débil quiere decir que no mereces vivir-dijo Bat su opinión con total sinceridad y una frialdad y desprecio increíbles en su mirada y en su sonrisa.

-Yo… Respecto a Kemsha, pienso que le vendría bien algo más de coraje para decidir más por sí misma que por su hermano Bat, pero… Me parece encantadora, linda y tierna, una chica que muchos chicos querrían tener para sí mismos, y que necesita cariño, mucho cariño, y claro, que disfruta ayudando a otros, debo mencionar, sin embargo, que me resulta demasiado fuerte la idea de que se vuelva una completa pervertida cuando Bat le excita, pero supongo que ella es así realmente, y su forma de hacer feliz a su hermano es muy tierna, porque acepta su cariño y se lo da de un modo que la entienda y la ayude a hacerlo-dijo Kemsha medio sonrojada y sonriendo tiernamente.

-Y el personaje de Alex actúa como un defensor de la justicia y de los débiles, y como una persona buena y paciente, excepto cuando está con Bat, que saltan chispas, debido a que este hace con Kemsha lo que quiere, y eso me enerva, personalmente… Odio al personaje de Bat, pero pasando a lo importante, Alex tiene madera de líder, es bueno con todos y es capaz de proteger aquello que le importa sin herir a inocentes en el proceso, eso le hace muy valeroso, además de que con palabras ya te hace sentir bien, cuando tuvo que consolar a Kemsha fue más tierno de lo que Bat habría sido de haber estado ahí, pero esa es sólo mi opinión personal, además, su amor hacia Kemsha me hacía entenderlo como si fuera yo mismo, por lo que me gusta mucho ese personaje, lo hizo y lo hará siempre, mi favorito sin duda-dijo Alex seriamente y con calidez.

-¡Qué buena respuesta!-exclamó el público emocionado.

-Bueno, con esto terminamos nuestro programa de hoy, llamado ''La verdad tras las cámaras'', volveremos con un especial de ''Dark Love. El misterio del demonio negro y su hermana la contratista''-se despidió David con esas palabras y los tres actores se fueron tras despedirse.

Aquel programa había valido la pena, y parecía que la realidad no era totalmente correspondiente con la ficción, pero… ¿No creéis, queridos lectores, que tenía su parte de correspondencia?.

**THE END**


End file.
